Attack of the Unknown
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: The remaining 7 survivors leave a safe house and found 6 other survivors looking for the same goal as them... Freedom...
1. Chapter 1

The 7 survivors were in the safe house, picking out weapons and talking with eachother. Ellis picked up a shotgun before telling another story about him and Keith. Just before he started a breath, Nick threw a pipe bomb at him, which he caught.

" You're no fun Nick," said the auto shop owner miserably.

" Hey, we don't wanna hear your babbling Ellis, so just shut it!"

Francis then kicked the safe house door open and grabbed a Molotov from the table. " C'mon, let's get going!" he yelled annoyed as everyone grabbed their weapons and headed out into the deserted city.

Louis was walking with a limp due to his injury, but it was healing better. " Guys, do you hear that?" he asked as he stopped.

" Hear what?" asked Zoey.

" I hear screaming, and gunfire," he said as he walked in a different direction. The survivors just shrugged and followed the injured man. They came up across a war zone.

There were 6 other people there, 2 females and 4 males, all firing guns and throwing explosives at a hoarde of zombies.

" Those are survivors!" exclaimed Rochelle.

" Yeah, no shit, let's go," said Nick as he turned, but Louis grabbed his arm.

" What?"

" Were gonna help them!" exclaimed Louis as he grabbed his dual pistols and started out of the bushes.

One of the males noticed him and pointed. He had clothes similar to Louis' but he had a blue tie and a grey sweatervest covering. He had a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black dress shoes. And was wielding an AK-47. He had messy brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty bulky figure, almost matching Coach.

" GET BEHIND US!" he yelled.

Louis, Zoey, Coach, Ellis, and Rochelle did so, but Nick and Francis were heading into battle, shooting zombies left and right.

" I SAID GET BEHIND US!" he screamed again, shooting his weapon at a charger.

They didn't answer, but they didn't listen either. Francis just shot a jockey and Nick threw a pipe bomb.

" Go! Now!" screamed Nick as he, Francis, and the rest just ran into the nearest building. Where, there was a safe house. When they entered, they closed the door and an explosion was heard outside.

" That was close," said one of the girls. She had long, flowing blonde hair, reaching down to her waist, a green t-shirt with the words, "I'm a superstar!" on the front in big gold letters, blue, torn up jeans, and green sneakers.

The bulky boy just walked up to Nick and Francis, glaring.

" I said, to get behind us!" he said in a loud booming voice. But the girl stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. " Mikey, cut them some slack. They saved our lives," she said as the boy just sighed and walked off.

She walked up to the others and apologized for her friends's behavior. " No problem, it's ok," said Rochelle, smiling. " We already have someone like that here," she then pointed to Coach, who chuckled.

" Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Nikki, I got pushed out of the helicopter by another girl and I landed in Kiddieland, I had to run all the way here. You also seem to have met Michael," she said, pointing at the bulky man.

" Yeah, I'm Louis,"

" I'm Rochelle, nice to meet you,"

" Name's Coach,"

" Folk's call me Ellis,"

" I'm Zoey,"

" Francis,"

" I'm Nick, and I thought this city was a crap hole when there were people in it,"

Nikki just laughed at Nick's comment. " Yeah, I'd agree," she walked up to another boy. He seemed very young, about 16, he wore a black bandana with a skull on it, a black hoodie, grey sweatpants, and black sneakers. He had blue eyes and long blonde hair reaching to his neck. He seemed like a younger version of Francis.

" This kid here is Ross," the boy launched from his seat and greeted the others. " S'up? Name's Ross," he said as he shook Coach's hand.

" Nice to meet you, but aren't you a bit young for this?" he asked as Ross burst out laughing after that comment.

" YOUNG! HAHAHA!" He laughed. " I'm an employee at a local gun shop, I know everything there is to know about ammo, caliber, and guns," he said as he took Louis' guns and looked at them with disbelief.

" Um, is something wrong?"

" These are M-40's, what are you a girl?"

That comment received glares from Rochelle, Zoey, and Nikki, which Ross noticed. " Um... Hehe, no offense to you lovely ladies," he said nervously. "But seriously, these wouldn't pierce through a skull with one bullet! You need something better than this," he said as he searched through a bag of guns and pulled out 2 desert eagles and gave them to Louis.

" These here will get the job done,"

" Um... Thanks?"

They then walked up to another boy. He seemed to be 23 and had neatly combed black hair. He had yellow rimmed glasses, a fleecy sweater with the University of Kentucky symbol on it, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. He had a friendly smile on his face as he introduced himself.

" Hello," he said.

" This here is Archie, the second oldest next to Mikey here," said Nikki.

" I'm from Kentucky, I was in the college before everyone evacuated. Someone locked me in on purpose and I was stuck in there, fighting zombies with nothing but a switchblade!" he said as some of the survivors stared in surprise.

" This guy is a boss, he may not look like it, but he's a boss," said Coach as Ellis nodded.

They then walked up to another girl, about Ross' age. She had long black hair down to her lower back, had a blue t-shirt on with the red bull logo, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. She was in a chair drinking red bull before noticing the others.

" Oh, hey there!" she said happily as she waved.

" This is Gina, she was visiting from Ireland, but the trip took a detour when the plane crashed," said Nikki as Gina shrugged and continued drinking her red bull until another boy went up behind her and said Hi.

She looked and saw who it was and nearly choked on her red bull.

" OH! Um, hi Isaac..." the boy was skinny and he looked Ross' age as well. He had messy black hair, black framed glasses, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He smiled at Gina happily. " Hey Gina! Hey, who are you guys?" asked the boy.

" Guys, this is Isaac, I think you'll know him well,"

They all introduced themselves and then saw the load of weapons they had in the back room.

" Good gosh, well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!" said Ellis as he picked up a shotgun.

" Yeah, I know, Ross collects guns he finds throughout the city," said Nikki while holding an SMG.

Archie then walks into the room, holding dual revolvers, and a fire axe on his back.

" Guys, it's time to go!"

The survivors gather their weapons and open the safe house door, already greeted by a Hunter was Isaac.

" OH GOD! OH GOD!" he repeated as Gina the whacked the hunter repeatedly with a metal pole.

She then pierced the metal pole through its side, making it scream and get off Isaac. Nick then shot it with a shotgun. Gina took the pole from the hunter and glared at the body before kicking it in the side, while walking off. Nick then went up to her.

" Um you realize this is a zombie apocalypse and not a strip club right? What are you doing with that pole?" he asked cruelly before getting hit in the stomach with it while Gina glared.

Nikki then spoke up. " Gina likes fighting melee style,"

They then hear a bunch of coughing and see smoke coming from an alleyway.

" Oh heck no, it's a smoker," said Coach as he went forward with Archie.

Archie looked in the alleyway, locking eyes with the deformed beast. The beast shot its tongue out and constricted Archie, while he screamed like a little girl.

" HELP! SMOKER'S GOT ME!" he yelled as he was dragged into the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey turned and tried shooting the smoker with his Shotgun, but ended up hitting Archie.

"AGH! Fucking hell! Watch out please!" yelled Archie as he struggled to shoot the smoker.

"I'm trying my best Archie, hold still at least!"

With a swing of her pole, Gina whacked the monster on the head, sending it back. It slashed at her but she pierced the pole through its eye socket, making it hiss in pain, then explode. The gang coughed after breathing in the smoke, while Archie was hacking and then puked in the dumpster next to him.

"Archie? You ok bud?" asked Ellis trying to help. He then noticed Archie had a bullet wound through his upper right arm. It wasn't bleeding badly, but there were fragments of bone pertruding from the wound.

"Woah! Bud, you need healing, don't worry, I got ya," he said as he used his medical pack on Archie.

After that, they heard a large amount of growls and groans. They looked and saw a hoarde of zombie coming at them, a charger leading them and a boomer in the back.

"Aw heck, OPEN FIRE!" yelled Ross as he, Francis, Louis, and Zoey shot the hoarde.

Gina didn't notice it, but a jockey was behind her, about to pounce. Isaac looked and saw it, he then shot it with his desert eagle.

She then looked and saw the dead jockey behind her as Isaac winked at her and she blushed hard. They then heard screams from the back of their group. It was Mikey, he was constricted by two smokers, he was being hung by a wall and was slowly being choked to death.

"MICHAEL!" screamed Nikki as she was using her sniper rifle to aim at the nearest smoker. She hit it, but then the second smoker suddenly dropped Mikey's body down.

She ran up to Mikey, who was hacking and coughing. "I freaking hate those things," he muttered as he grabbed his shotgun off the pavement.

Ross was using his SMG on the charger and the hoarde, but he was then vomited on by the boomer.

"Aw hell! You're gonna die!" he fired his SMG at the boomer as it exploded.

He then looked and his jaw dropped at a hoarde of zombies coming his way. He tried firing his gun but it was out of ammo. He tried running, but slipped on the boomer bile and ended up on the road, and his leg was bent at an unnatural angle as he hissed in pain.

"GUYS! HELP!" yelled the teen as he then saw a witch heading for him.

The safe house was up ahead. Mikey got up and took his shotgun. "SAFEHOUSE! LET'S GO!"

"What about Ross?" asked Francis before noticing Ross, surrounded by zombies. He was screaming and kicking at the zombies while firing his pistol helplessly.

"Just leave him! We gotta go!" he yelled before being stopped by Zoey.

"No! Our friend one said, never leave a man behind!" she yelled while going to the hoarde and throwing a pipe bomb. The hoarde was attracted to it, and ran away, trampling Ross.

She picked the now mangled teen up and brought him to the safe house.

Rochelle closed the door and sighed in relief.

"That was too close," said Coach as he turned to Ross. He was on a bench and he was covered in scratches and had a few bite marks.

Louis was next to him. "Guys, Ross has been infected," he said sadly as Mikey looked at Ross with a mix of pity and dislike. "Pfft, I knew the kid wouldn't make it," he said as he earned a whack in the leg with Gina's metal pole.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" she asked as Isaac tryed to comfort her.

Archie then looked at the man. "You know Ross was the youngest here right? Sure he wasnt exactly the most mature person, but he helped us up when we fell, he made us laugh when we were sad, he actually thought of you as a father figure," he said, glaring at the accountant.

"Yeah, he collected these guns to help us survive! He did nice things for us! We all appreciated his presence, no matter how immature or young he was. But you must not appreciate him because you were just gonna let him die!" yelled Isaac.

Thats when Mikey spoke up. "You know? I honestly didn't like the kid! Okay! I didn't like him! I just wanted to keep you alive! Saving the kid would've ended us, he was doomed from the beginning!" he said as Coach then punched the guy in the stomach.

"Look Mr. I don't need anyone! We are about to lose a young boy, not even an adult! This kid helped us all the time!"

Mikey just glared at Coach before going off, clutching his stomach in pain.

Coach sighed and looked at Ross and thought the same thing as Mikey.

"This kid isn't gonna make it,"


End file.
